


A Chance Meeting - Parade's End Train Scene

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, Christopher Tietjens - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I hope I did it justice.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer
Summary: What really happens in the compartment between Christopher and Sylvia.





	A Chance Meeting - Parade's End Train Scene

He sits quietly looking out the window of the train compartment contemplating which direction he should be taking his life as the scenery flies by. His thoughts are interrupted as the door to the compartment slides open. A young woman is struggling to get her suitcases through the door. 

He stands, bows, and offers his assistance, “May I?” Pointing to her cases. 

“Yes, by all means, thank you kind sir” she says blushing.

He stows her luggage in the rack above her seat and returns to his seat. By this time she has settled herself across from him.

She glances at him admiring his looks. He is well dressed in a three piece dark gray pin striped suit, paired with a crisp white banker’s collared shirt, accented with a gray tie with a white design. The outfit complimented his blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He offered a smile.

She breaks the silence in the compartment, “I cut away early from a ghastly weekend party. Are you going up to town?” she inquires.

“Yes, My name is Tietjens…” he replies admiring her outfit. A stunning navy dress trimmed in white lace. The bodice is cut quite low, though she has a white lacey shell underneath. She is wearing a matching navy hat which draws attention to her light hazel eyes and soft auburn hair.

“I’m Sylvia Satterthwaite.” She smiles.

He laughs, “I know”

“Excuse me a moment,” She picks up her small bag, ‘I must powder my nose.” She exits the compartment and heads for the ladies room. She quickly enters and spends a few moments waiting and then removes her bloomers and discreetly stashes them in her bag. She has plans for this Mr. Tietjens.”

When she returns to her seat, she lets out a small laugh. “Since you seem to know me, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.”

“It’s Christopher, by the way,” offering his first name. “I’m a government statistician.” He continues with the small talk but it’s quite clear that she’s not really paying him mind.

She leans forward and boldly places her hand on his knee. He raises his eyebrow, now intrigued by her advance. Should he politely rebuff her or see how far she’s willing to take whatever seems to be happening between them. Before he can decide, she moves closer and crushes his lips with an urgent kiss. She closes the space between them and lifts her dress so she can straddle him without the risk of tearing her dress. His hands find their way under her dress to her waist pulling her close. He is taken aback as he realizes she is wearing no bloomers. He also feels his trousers tightening in the front and so can she. She adjusts her positioning on his lap and moves her hand to his growing erection, rubbing along the length providing friction through the fabric. She unbuttons his trousers and helps him lower them a bit to gain better access. She wraps her had around his shaft and begins stoking him slowly from the base to his engorged head. She can feel the first drops of precum pearling at his tip. He throws his head back moaning loudly.

“Now, now Christopher, I think we should be polite and try not to disturb the other passengers. What would they think?”

She continues to stroke him faster and harder until he begs her for more. “Please Sylvia, please, oh god I need to be inside of you…”

“Oh yes,” she gasps as she kneels up and guides him into her. They both moan loudly at the heat and tightness. She sets up a brutal pace sliding up and down on his cock, enjoying the length and hardness filling her. “God Christopher, harder, faster!” She urges him on.

With that he tightens his grip on her hips and starts thrusting up into her. Every time she rises up, he slams her back down on his cock, over and over again, hitting her sweet spot. He can feel the pleasure coiling in his stomach, he’s so close but he wants her to orgasm first. A couple of well placed thrusts and he feels her tightening around him and screaming his name and that’s all he needs to explode inside of her, yelling as his hot seed fills her. Luckily the train’s whistle blows just at that precise moment masking their screams of pleasure.

As they take a few moments to pull themselves back together, they sit in awkward silence until she looks at him and smiles. He grins back and they fall into an easy conversation till they reach town.

Although poor Christopher has no idea what he kind of mess he has just gotten himself into.


End file.
